


Fantasy

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Brotherhood, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: “Did y’know that muggles have like, books about magic?”





	Fantasy

“Did y’know that muggles have like, books about magic?”

Regulus shifted uncomfortably, glancing over his shoulder as if their mother would materialise to berate them at the mere mention of the word _muggle_.

“They’re just fantasy, obviously, they get loads of stuff wrong. Don’t you think it’s weird that _we_ don’t write stuff about _muggles_?”

“Martin Miggs,” Regulus said quietly.

“Who?”

“ _The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_. Comic book. Evan had one. It was… weird.”

He’d hidden it beneath a floorboard under his bed, like contraband.

“And?” Sirius leaned forward, eager.

“Nothing much,” Regulus shrugged. “He ate baguettes.”


End file.
